


5 times Genji let his guard down, 1 time Jesse let his down

by stormwolf0110



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Boys In Love, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Mom Ana Amari, Mutual Masturbation, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Protective Gabriel, Self-Harm, Smoking, Sweet Jesse McCree, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, and the 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf0110/pseuds/stormwolf0110
Summary: Five times Jesse stumbles upon an upset and distressed Genji, each of those five times Jesse manages to get Genji to lower his guard and talk with the gunslinger about how he was feeling, those five times Jesse comforted and made Genji feel loved for who he was, five times Jesse and Genji started to fall in love with one another. One time Genji returned the favour for a very upset Jesse McCree.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing one of these 5-1 time trope things, please be kind.  
> Respectable feed back is always welcome!  
> :')

This first time it happens, it was late at night, far too late for McCree to be up, around two in the morning to be exact. Jesse was always awoken by the same nightmares every time, he'd see himself dying and those he loved falling, it was never fun although he thought he'd become numb to it by now seeing as he'd have the same dream each time. That was never the case of course. With sore legs from training the gunslinger dragged his feet as he made his way down the much to quiet hallway heading for the food court, maybe a light snack would help him feel better. Upon entering the dinning hall part of the large food court, Jesse made his way into the kitchen area, at least there was no one around to question why he was awake at such an ungodly hour. Rummaging through the communal fridge the young sharpshooter decided on making a simple sandwich consisting of ham, cheese, lettuce and tomato joined with a cup of some sort of fruity juice Gabriel had encouraged him to start drinking for energy or something like that, it tasted like blueberries and banana, not bad if you asked him though it could have been a little bit sweeter.

A few minutes ticked by slowly, Jesse gradually eating and drinking his way through the sandwich and juice. Down to his last few bites of his late-night snack, someone or better yet, something could be heard entering the dinning hall. Tensing his shoulders Jesse was quick to finish his sandwich, washing it down with the rest of the juice in his cup easily, the gunslinger moved to start cleaning up his mess. Jesse wouldn’t lie if he had to admit he was a little spooked hoping it wasn’t one of his commanders, he did have training in the morning after all but all those thoughts soon disappeared when he heard a light sob and sniffle, this stranger had been crying? He wondered what had happened to them to make them so upset this late at night, maybe night terrors just like himself? Breaking himself out of his dwelling thoughts Jesse heaved a sigh stepping out o the kitchen to peer into the dinning hall and low and behold, the newest recruit of Overwatch and even newer to Blackwatch, the cyborg ninja. He hadn’t yet had the chance to talk to personally to the guy, he just assumed the recruit didn’t want anything sat at the far end of one of the long dinning tables with his head in his arms. Swallowing the lump in his throat Jesse’s bare feet tapped against the flooring beneath him making his way over to the cyborg, the sniffling and ever so quiet sobs soon growing quiet as Jesse grew closer to the cyborg. Once he was about three feet away from him he stopped, unsure if he should come any closer to the distressed agent, he had heard rumours of how angry he was towards others, he wasn't about to loose his head for being kind. Regaining his conference the gunslinger cleared his throat.

“You alright their partner?” McCree asked, he never did catch the cyborgs name the first time they where introduced to one another. There was a long pause of silence, Jesse, now feeling awkward like he had said something he wasn’t supposed to. With startled and quick movements, the cyborgs head whipped up looking straight at McCree with a look of sadness and anger mixed into one “What are you staring at Cowman?” The ninja snapped, those piercing eyes looking Jesse over as if he where inspecting him. Jesse noted the recruits reddened, puffy, tear filled eyes feeling bad for him really. What ever had made this guy so upset must have been something seriously traumatic “Hey now easy, heard you come in just now. I just wanted to make sure you where alright partner” Jesse explained himself, raising his hands up slightly to show he didn’t want to start a fight or anything along those lines, he might be a stubborn asshole at times but he did have a soft side to his rough looks. The cyborg stared at Jesse a moment longer before scoffing, adverting his eyes from the other, Jesse watched as he slumped back in the seat, he sat in mumbling something in a language he didn’t quite understand, Japanese maybe?

Shifting on his feet some Jesse smacked his lips before speaking up again “For what it’s worth, my names Jesse, Jesse McCree” he introduced himself holding out his hand for the other to shake to which he did not. Sheepishly pulling his hand back Jesse rubbed the back of his head awkwardly “We met once but uh, you didn’t seem to want make friends then but I just thought I’d check on you-“ Jesse didn’t get to finish what he was saying as the ninja suddenly stood up from his seat grumbling once again before looking back to Jesse with glowing red eyes that only screamed anger and pain “I do not care for your ridiculous friendship cowman, I do not need you reassurances fool” The other snapped angrily, his tone wavering almost like he was going to cry again, he seemed very distressed and Jesse wanted to help in any way he could, that was just his nature sadly “Alright don’t gotta get mad fella, yer acting meaner than a rattle snake” he sighed rubbing at his face tiredly not wanting to put up with this guy’s horrible attitude. Going quiet for a moment the unnamed cyborg crossed his arms over his chest, gaze turning away from Jesse to the floor “Genji. My name is Genji” The cyborg mumbled in an almost inaudible whisper. Smiling now Jesse chuckled “Nice to finally put a name to a face, Genji” Jesse spoke up resting his hand on his hip in a relaxed manner, at least now he was at a first name basis with the guy, it was quiet a lovely name to. Giving an irritated grunt the cyborg brought his hand up to wipe at his reddened, teary eyes “Fool.” Genji grumbled turning on his heel, not feeling like talking with the annoying gunslinger any longer. Jesse stood there confused for a long moment, at least he now knew the cyborgs name, maybe next time they will be on better terms with one another, the gunslinger thought heaving a tired sigh he needed some much-needed sleep by this point.


	2. Pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a hot minute! Hope you are all doing well and are staying safe during these worrying times! I bring you all chapter 2 finally! I apologises for it taking so long, I've been hella busy with life stuff. Anyway! enjoy this chapter, i'm not to sure when the next one will be typed up and posted but for now enjoy this one!

The next time they bump into one another was around two weeks later. Blackwatch had been called out for a last-minute mission, basically cleaning up and finishing what Overwatch could not in the shadows. Jesse was tired, more than tired, he was exhausted. He can’t remember the last time he had actually gotten a full nights sleep, getting off of the drop ship, Jesse caught a brief glance of the cyborg who also looked to be exhausted just as the rest of the team was, Gabriel not looking any better in all honesty. Jesse faintly recalled bumping into the cyborg in the kitchen a little while back, he wondered how the other was doing. Deciding to risk getting punched by the shorter male, Jesse quickened his pace hurrying over to catch up.

“Hey Shimada!” Jesse called out panting a little trying to catch his breath. Looking the other over he noticed the tense shoulders, silence following soon after “Hey partner, how are you?” The cowboy asked giving a friendly smile in greeting. The ninja only stared at Jesse, a look of confusion and annoyance clouding those beautifully brown eyes. Feeling awkward Jesse cleared his throat “Not a big talker, are you?” he tried to joke halfheartedly, earning only a scoff in return, the cyborg starting to walk away silently. Jesse stood there, surprised the other did not lash out at him, but he did not look like he hated him? Maybe he just was not a sociable guy, and that’s completely fine. Deciding to leave that awkward situation as it was Jesse fixed his hold on his duffel bag heaving a sigh, a nap right about now sounded lovely. With his mind made Jesse began to make his way to the dorms on the east side of the base, taking his gloves off, stuffing them into his back pocket lazily. It didn’t take long for Jesse to find his room, placing his hand flat against the scanning pad which unlocked the door with a soft hiss “Home sweet home” he chuckled aloud to himself rolling his eyes in a tired manner.

The door shut behind the gunslinger once he entered, dropping his travel bag by the foot of his small bed, he began to undress from his uniform. He started with his black poncho, unclipping it from his shoulders he set it down along with his hat on his bed. Next to come off was the chest plating, undoing all the buckles and clips it came off with ease, setting it down he moved onto his boots and chaps. Unbuckling the chaps he got them off setting them aside then unbuckled his boots setting them by his duffel bag. Jesse soon got his belt off along with his gun holster and flash bang belt. With a soft yawn Jesse sluggishly shimmied out of the jumpsuit underneath feeling the pressure of his uniform lift from his shoulders satisfyingly. Now standing in the middle of his room in only his jeans, skin-tight Blackwatch shirt and white socks he moved his gear to his desk, soon throwing himself onto his bed with a groan. Rolling onto his back, his hand idly roamed his chest, feeling his tight binder under his shirt, he should take it off, it wasn’t very ideal sleeping with such tight pressure on his chest he learned that from foolish experiences. Not wanting to bother with it he decides to just nap for a little while, a little nap with the binder on wouldn’t hurt him. Relaxing his body, he huffed out a sigh, laying on his side pulling the thin blankets close to his body, hugging them close comfortably until he was lulled to sleep by the soft hum of the air conditioning.

Jesse had ended up sleeping for a good hour and a half. he would have slept longer if it weren’t for that nagging grumbling of his stomach. Grumbling he sat up with a brief stretch and yawn, moving to slowly get up and off of the bed, looking around his room he noticed it was still cluttered and messy he’d get to it another time he told himself knowing damn well he’d forget later on. Checking the clock on the wall he hummed rubbing at his eyes some in hopes to wake himself up a little more “Missed dinner” he mumbled aloud to himself, getting his body into action he put his boots back on, slipping his belt on and nothing else, not forgetting his hat of course. With that he pocketed his phone and left his room, heading straight for the dinning hall in hopes to get some leftovers from dinner, he hadn’t meant to miss it, honest. Upon entering the large area, he noticed how packed it was, thankfully he wasn’t too late to say the least. Slinking his way through the crowded area he grabbed a tray, plate, and bowl with a pair of a knife and fork not forgetting to grab a spoon as well. Standing in line he couldn’t help but smell the scent of something sweet and spicy in the air this evening. Once the line moved up a little more Jesse began to plate his empty plates with what looked and smelled like spicy chicken and rice, a simple side of salad with a desert side of sticky date pudding to finish it all off. He had to admit, it looked and smelled damn lovely. Grabbing a small juice box of what was meant to be tropical flavoured, he carried his tray of food into the dinning area, looking around for a vacant seating area, which was not seen anywhere by the looks of it.

Deciding to walk about he spotted his commanding officers, smiling some he moved over to their table “Howdy” The young agent greeted tipping his hat with one hand in a polite manner. Gabriel, Angela, and Ana looked up at the young gunslinger. “Nice of you to finally join us kid” Gabe replied in a joking tone of voice, Jesse rolled his eyes with a laugh as he sat down beside Angela, that being the only seat left of course. Looking up he blinked just noticing Genji sitting across from him, he must have sat down here with Angela by the looks of it “Hey” he greeted giving a small awkward smile soon after. Genji blinked looking at him like he was some sort of alien. Deciding not to pry for a little conversation Jesse started to dig into his food, not wanting to wait a moment longer to satisfy his demanding stomach. Listening to the loud cafeteria he glanced over at Gabriel and Ana, seeing as they where having a nice little chat. Angela was halfway through her food, not big on eating so much until a small buzz emitted from her medical badge “Sorry Genji, we can catch up later okay?” She apologised to the cyborg and table, gathering her tray of half eaten food and such before hurrying off, leaving Jesse and Genji seated with one another. It was nothing but tension between them, and Jesse didn’t know why. As Jesse continued to eat, Gabriel and Ana both where next to leave, Commander Morrison having ordered for them to a meeting immediately in his office on some important classified matter, it was most likely talon activity which only meant more hours on missions to full pick a place clean of talon agents, what fun that was.

Now it was only himself and Genji at the table, now this was just outright awkward. Looking up briefly at the other he noticed he wasn’t eating? He didn’t even have a tray at that “You gonna eat anything partner?” He asked, maybe he missed out on his fill? No, Angela would have made sure her patients where full and happy during dinner time, maybe the guy just chose not to eat at all? He has quite a lot of questions about this mysterious agent, but he wouldn’t dare try and pry of course. Genji blinked looking up at the gunslinger confused for a moment, Jesse wasn’t expecting an answer per say but a little conversation would be nice instead of this painfully awkward silence between them. Genji looked around before a soft voice spoke up “No.” It wasn’t much but it was a response at that. Shocked Jesse smiled “You sure? Man’s gotta eat Shimada” He pipped up, pushing his sticky date pudding across to the cyborg with he spoon inside, it hadn’t been touched yet “Here, You can have it if you want” Jesse offered with a patient smile, if he didn’t want it he didn’t have to eat it, though he need to loose a few pounds himself, he was starting to become soft according to Ana funny enough. The cyborg looked down at the warm bowl of sticky date pudding that had some cream by the looks of it poured over the top of it. Not moving to grab it at that moment he sat there quietly, looking to the entrance of the dinning hall in hopes Angela would come back sooner than later, maybe she wouldn’t come back at all.

Jesse ended up letting the cyborg be, resuming his own food, he finished off his salad, spicy chicken and rice, and his tropical juice box. Glancing around now he noticed how empty the dining hall was now, he wiped his mouth and stubble of what was starting to become a beard off, scrunching it up he set it on his tray feeling all but satisfied from tonight’s dinner. Looking to Genji he noticed the bowl of sticky date pudding had gone untouched “If you don’t wanna eat it it’s fine, I can get a left-over box for you partner” The gunslinger offered sitting up better as he began to stand. Genji just stared for the moment, not wanting to give into the sweet temptation, but alas he was feeling a little hungry tonight “Whatever, that will work” Genji mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Jesse gave a light chuckle placing Genji’s bowl of pudding onto his tray “I’ll be right back, don’t go no where just yet Shimada” He replied moving away from the table, taking Genji’s untouched pudding to the kitchen, asking them to box it for him. Once it was boxed it cleared his tray, setting it beside the dirty ones on the bench. Carrying the boxed treat back over to the table Genji was still sat at, he placed it in front of him “Here you go, spoons inside” He informed resting a hand in his pocket in a relaxed manner. Genji looked to the box, his gesture seeming to relax a little, he looked calm to Jesse just for that split second “Thank you” Genji spoke, not daring to look up at Jesse as he took the box, standing up to leave soon after. Jesse stood wide eyed watching the ninja hurry off, he guessed he didn’t like to eat in front of others by what he had witnessed tonight, at least he talked to him in the end.

After that little encounter, Jesse was now in the training area, using one of the private Blackwatch rooms so no one could watch him. His shirt was off leaving him in his tight binder, His jeans replaced with gym shorts and his boots with sneakers. His had was no longer on his head, his hair being short enough he didn’t need to tie it back at all. Right now, he was jogging on the treadmills, His music playing through his headphones loudly. The gunslinger wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, he hadn’t heard the door open at all, Genji had come in at some point not yet making himself known. The cyborg leaned against the back wall of the private training room, watching the gunslinger for a moment, observing him in a way that was out of pure curiosity and interest in the others behaviour and performance when training. Jesse sense something staring, slowing down his pace on the machine he panted, catching his breath, maybe it was Reyes coming to nit pick at his training. Turning around though he was not met with his commanding officer, he was met by the cyborg of all people, why was he here? Curious Jesse stepped off of the treadmill picking up his towel from the weight rack off to the side to wipe the sweat from his face and neck, his binder a little damp from the sweat he built up on his body “Can I help you Partner?” he asked moving over to the ninja who visibly flinched back, now that he got a good look at the other, he noticed how puffy and red his eyes where, he looked like a mess of all things.

Growing worried Jesse bit at his bottom lip, not sure as to what to do, He could only shift on his feet from side to side awkwardly “You uh, wanna talk about it?” He asked offering a shoulder to cry on for Genji. There was no immediate response from the Blackwatch agent, Genji sniffled behind his face plating thinking though his choices right then and there before he spoke up “Yes” was all Genji murmured, moving passed Jesse, he seemed jumpy like he’d just seen a ghost. Allowing Genji to move passed he watched the cyborg seat himself down on the bench off to the side by the weight rack, pulling his knees up to his chest while sitting on the bench, he couldn’t help but feel bad. Jesse was quick to join the cyborg over on the bench, giving him his space of course “So, what was it? Bad dream? Phantom pains?” Jesse asked with a light sigh, he could go on a whole rant about the kinds of subjects he’s discussed with other agents, he was a real good listener after all, so he was told. Genji sat quietly, rubbing at his eyes some, trying to find the right words to speak about how he was feeling, he never talked about his feelings to others, he felt weak when doing so “Nightmares, can’t sleep” He blurted not wanting to get to descriptive. Jesse nodded some in understanding, rummaging around in his bag beside his foot, moving his hat out of the way he pulled out a small pouch with his cigarettes and other goodies in it. Looking to Genji he offered him one of his tobacco and marijuana mixed cigarettes, a blunt as most people called them “Wanna relax a bit?” he offered to which Genji nodded, taking it from Jesse he unlatched the bottom part of his face plate, setting the blunt between his overly scared lips “Light?” he asked Jesse cocking an eyebrow in question.

The gunslinger was staring for a moment before scrambling for his lighter, leaning over he lit up the blunt of Genji, pocketing the stylish lighter soon after. Jesse couldn’t help but look, he’d never seen so many scars on one person before excluding Reinhardt of course, that big guy got into all kinds of trouble on missions funny enough. He had to admit though, Genji wasn’t to bad looking, he looked real pretty given the circumstances. Genji hummed a soft thanks, taking a long drag from the blunt, holding it for a moment before blowing it out in a small cloud of smoke. The cyborg passed it to Jesse who also took a long drag from it “I did not know you where trans” Genji murmured quietly, looking to the gunslinger briefly seeming quiet relaxed, well, more relaxed than what he originally was. Jesse, knowing the other was trying to change subjects, all but chuckled “Guess I’m just really good at hiding it, now aren’t I?” Jesse replied trying to lighten the mood in the room a little. The cyborg hummed in response, leaning back against the wall letting his legs drop from his chest onto the floor “Yes” he replied with an ever so tiny smile. They continued to pass the blunt back and forth until it was finished, the two not totally stoned but enough to feel relaxed “Thank you, for this” Genji spoke softly, sitting forward as if to stand up “No problem partner, I understand what you’re going through” Jesse replied, he to sitting forward a little, checking the time and just how late it was.

Jesse stood starting to gather his things, he’d shower back in dorm room. Genji was already up and standing “You don’t know anything” He spoke bluntly, moving to leave the gunslinger, his emotions still fragile “Ah, no I don’t but I’m here to listen if you need me to Shimada” He replied shouldering his gym bag after stuffing away his goodies pouch. Genji stood still in the middle of the room for a brief moment “Fool” he huffed in reply, leaving Jesse confused once again “Maybe I am a fool” He murmured to himself with a sigh, rubbing his bloodshot eyes frustratedly, one day he’d understand Genji’s actions but for now all he could do is ask why.


End file.
